Aseptic processing is a technique that is used in several industries to make a finished drug product that is free of detectable microorganisms and/or toxic substances. Aseptic processing is typically performed in a controlled environment that is certified on a regular basis to standards set by the International Standards Organization (ISO), e.g. standard ISO 14644-1. This standard requires multiple layers of engineering and personnel controls including, operator training and qualifications, low particulate gowning, HEPA filter certification, specifically designed facilities, microbial environmental monitoring and trending, validated cleaning and disinfection procedures, and certified engineering controls that produce a certain level of particulate during operation. Conventionally, this issue is addressed by installing clean room environments and the associated procedures and policies that go along with a clean room environment. However, such solutions are costly.